Partners
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Chase's younger sister, Mei, joins the fight for the Shen Gong Wu. A Heylin warrior who becomes Jack's partner. That's all they're supposed to be. Partners. What happens when the two fall for each other? What does Chase have to say about this? Jack X OC
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you only have one Shen Gong Wu, Jack," Wuya complained to the evil boy genius. The only Wu Jack had was his favorite one, the Monkey Staff.

"I can't believe you only have one Shen Gong Wu," Jack imitated her voice sarcastically. "You know you shouldn't be complaining since you're practically no help at all."

"So, it's my fault I'm a ghost? I never asked to be one," Wuya countered back as she floated around Jack Spicer, watching him work on his robots.

"Maybe I need a partner," Jack muttered as he put on his goggles.

"Did this idea never occur to you before?" She asked as she fazed right through him, causing Jack to scream one of his signature girlish screams.

"Don't do that!" He yelled, stopping his work. "You know how much I hate that! And I have thought of doing it, but my partners always end up betraying me!"

"That's because you're so easy to trick! So much for boy genius."

"Hey! That hurts," Jack said, tears in his eyes. Wuya sighed.

"Besides, the only partner I would want to work with is Chase Young," Jack said.

"Chase Young? He'll never accept you as a partner! Get that through your thick skull of yours!" Wuya shouted at Jack causing him to flinch.

"He'll never accept you as a partner either, Wuya," Jack reminded her. Chase had turned Wuya back into her ghost form and officially 'kicked her out' of his lair by using an ancient technique to get rid of any evil spirits that dared to enter.

The two were quiet for some time. Jack went back to working on his robot and Wuya went back to observing him. She had to admit that Jack needed a partner if he was going to rule the world. Since she wasn't in her human form, she couldn't help the boy, not that she would want to anyway. But what kind of evil partner could be trusted? Katnappe was out of the question; she would only end up leaving after the first day. Tubbimura and Cyclops were too much to handle for Jack.

As Wuya tried to think of someone who could be a helpful partner, Jack finished up his current robot.

"You know what, I'm going to go ask Chase if he'll partner up with me for a bit," Jack suggested.

"You can't be serious," Wuya commented.

"Oh, but I am. Besides, he can help me to at least get more then one Wu. If I lose in the next Showdown, I'm out of Wu for sure!"

"You have a point there," Wuya agreed.

"I'll just contact him and ask for his help then," He said as he walked over to his computer and tried to get Chase to answer his online call. It took about fifteen minutes before Chase had gotten annoyed by the constant calls.

"What do you want, Spicer," Chase nearly growled at Jack.

"Hi, Chase," Jack said waving at him. Chase glared at the boy, waiting for his answer.

"Well, Jack?" Wuya said, trying to get him out of his fanboy state.

"Oh ya, Chase would you mind helping-"

"The answer is no," Chase interrupted. "I told you, I'm not interested in Shen Gong Wu."

"Please, Chase! Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please!" Jack begged. Chase sighed and rolled his eyes.

As long as Jack was interested in Shen Gong Wu and on the Heylin side, he would always come back to Chase, asking for his help. He would never agree to help him, unless he could use Jack for his evil purposes.

"If I find you a respectable partner, would that suffice?" Chase asked.

"If by respectable you mean won't betray me," Jack said. "But, I'd prefer you over any other partner."

"I'll meet you tomorrow. I already have someone in mind," Chase smirked as he ended the call.

"I wonder who this person Chase knows is exactly," Wuya said.

"Hopefully it's someone who will actually help me," Jack told her. Then went back to working on his robots, preparing for the next Shen Gong Wu appearance.

* * *

><p><em>Note: First fic about a cartoon series! Whoo! Anyway, Jack needs more love and I can't seem to find any Jack x OC fics that seem to catch my interest. Please don't say anything about the chapters being short, they will be like that (for a while or forever I don't know).<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll meet you tomorrow. I already have someone in mind," Chase smirked and ended the call before Spicer could say anything else to him. How convenient was it that he had recently just come in contact with the perfect person for Jack Spicer? Someone willing to go after Shen Gong Wu and was on the Heylin side.

Happy at the thought about not having Jack bother him anymore for a partnership, Chase headed outside his lair. He was going to a nearby village (the closest one to his lair) to find Jack's partner.

The village Chase was headed to was a peaceful one, going by the name of Xian. The villagers here were neither Xiaolin nor Heylin warriors, so there would be no enemies or fans to attack Chase.

Once Chase entered the village, he headed towards the lake it was built next to. He knew that would be the place to find Mei, his sister. She had told her brother that she would spend a few days in Xian before moving onto the next village.

"Mei," Chase said his sister's name as he approached the lake. Mei turned to face her older brother.

Mei had dark brown hair that was put in a ponytail, wore a dark purple t-shirt, black tight pants and dark blue fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a small green pendant. Her eyes were the same as her brother's that of one who has drank the Lao Mang Long soup.

"Chase? What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice was a mixture of joy and surprise.

"I've come to see my little sister, what's so wrong about that?" He said smiling to her, instantly making her believe him.

"Really?" She asked, happy to be around her brother once again. Chase nodded.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your meditation," Chase apologized.

"It's okay. I was about to leave anyway," She lied.

"Mediate with me for a bit," He said, but to her it sounded like an order.

Mei obeyed and the two sat by the lake, meditating. What seemed like only a few minutes turned into a few hours. The two were used to doing such things, though normally alone.

"I have something to ask of you, Mei," Chase said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Do you need me to spy on someone? Capture them? Or even…kill them?" She asked. Though, she was a bit reluctant to ask about killing someone. She felt like she was insulting Chase considering he could kill anyone he wanted with his martial art skills.

"No. Nothing of the sort. I would like you to partner up with a certain…Heylin…warrior," Chase said having trouble coming up with something positive to call Jack.

"Partner…up?" Mei asked confused. It was an unusual request from Chase.

"You will do it, won't you?" He asked.

"Of course! Anything for you, my brother," She said. Chase smiled to himself.

"Good. We'll go see your new partner tomorrow. For today, you can stay with me."

"You mean…I can stay in your lair?" She asked.

"Yes."

_Alright! I can't believe I get to be with my brother for a bit_, she thought happily to herself.

"By the way, Chase, who is my partner?" Mei asked curiously.

"You will see him tomorrow. No more questions about who your partner is," Chase answered. _Hopefully that idiot Jack Spicer will be content with you as a partner. Then he won't be annoying me to help him gather the Shen Gong Wu_, he thought as they headed back to his lair.

* * *

><p><em>Note: If you're curious on how Mei looks, you can find me on deviantArt. Either look on my profile or search under the same username, YamiRyuu-chan<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Chase is going to be here any minute and I don't have anything to offer him!" Jack complained to Wuya as he vigorously tried to clean up his secret lab.

"You could always offer him those pudding cups of yours," Wuya suggested.

"My pudding cup? Wuya have you gone insane?"

"I already am for hanging around you."

"What about the times you left me! All alone…I had to fend for myself! It was horrible!"

Wuya sighed. _I hope Chase gets here. I can't stand this fool's bickering and I'm curious to see Jack's new partner._

Just when Wuya finished her thought, Chase had appeared right behind her, waiting to be noticed.

"Hey do you remember where I left my- Chase!" Jack interrupted himself as he noticed Chase Young. He instantly went up to him and had to retain himself from hugging his evil hero.

"Chase! When did you get here?" Wuya was surprised at his sudden appearance as well. She was floating around him within seconds.

"I've brought you your new partner," Chase said casually. Both Wuya and Jack turned their heads, scanning the room. No one else was in the room except a few robots.

"Where is he?" Jack asked as he continued to look around the room.

"What makes you so sure your partner's a he?" A feminine voice asked. The voice seemed to come from behind Jack, scaring him causing him to scream and latch onto Chase. Of course, Chase pushes Jack off of him.

"Where is she?" Wuya asked correcting Jack's mistake. She looked to where Jack had been standing, but couldn't see anyone. Chase smirked. Her techniques had improved since the last time they had come in contact.

"Right here," the female voice responded, still coming from the same spot.

"Show yourself, Mei," Chase commanded. Just as her older brother said, she appeared from right in front of the three of them.

"Ahhhh!" Jack yelled, scared. He wasn't expecting her to appear from nothing.

"How did you do that?" Wuya asked, knowing Jack wouldn't.

"Years of practice," Mei answered. Now that she didn't have to focus on hiding, she was finally able to see her new partner. It had to be the albino boy and the floating ghost, Wuya.

"Spicer, I assure you that you can trust her completely," Chase said to his fanboy.

Instead of responding to his comment, Jack inspected the living girl in front of him. Her eyes oddly reminded him of someone else's eyes…but who?

"So, who is she exactly, Chase?" Wuya asked as Jack was to busy trying to decide who she reminded him of.

"Now why would I tell you, Wuya? You are one of the few people that actually know her," Chase answered.

"Come on, Chase, you can tell me."

Chase glared at the floating ghost._ It's best if she doesn't remember anyway, he thought. No good will come from it._

While Wuya was trying to get information out of Chase, Jack and Mei were introducing themselves.

"I'm Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius!" He told her.

"I'm Mei. Heylin shadow warrior," She said.

"What can you do besides hide in the shadows?" Jack asked. He had to know what she was capable of. Before she could answer, Wuya's eyes began to glow, signaling a new Shen Gong Wu has been activated.  
>"Come on, Jack! We have to go now! It's the Unicorn's Horn! This Shen Gong Wu can heal any wound. This is one you need, Jack," Wuya shouted at the boy.<p>

"Alright then, Mei, you can prove yourself by helping us get this Wu," Jack said pointing at her.

"I won't let you down," She said as they prepared to leave, going into one of Jack's vehicles. As she was getting in, she made sure to catch one last glimpse of Chase. His eyes met hers and the warning he gave her yesterday echoed in her head.

_Don't forget to hide your identity, Mei. Keep hidden and don't let anyone realize who you are. If anyone asks, you were my apprentice. And don't call me brother for a while._

Mei didn't understand why she had to keep the fact that they were related a secret, but if that's what her brother wanted, then she would obey.

* * *

><p><em>Note: The Shen Gong Wu used in this fic are going to be from the card game or any legit Wu I can find. I have too much dialogue...I'll see what I can do...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

"When those Xiaolin losers show up get the Wu and we can leave without any trouble," Jack told Mei as they flew to the location of the next Shen Gong Wu. Mei wanted to roll her eyes, but instead kept up her polite appearance.

"Would you mind sending out a distraction?" Mei asked. She was hoping she could just grab the Wu and leave. She did not want to get into any type of battle.

"A distraction? Can't you just fight them?" Jack asked her.

"Yes. I'm sure Chase would have taught you some fighting techniques seeing as you were his apprentice," Wuya added. She was constantly trying to figure out who this girl was to Chase. _A lover, perhaps? No. Chase wouldn't let his lover be with an idiot like Jack,_ she thought.

"Chase didn't teach me how to fight," Mei told the two, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She usually never lied to clients before. But, if Chase had told her to lie, she would have to. "He taught me how to be one with shadows and to hide in the darkness. He told me to emphasize on being stealthy so that I could help him with any type of spying."

"What? I was expecting this powerful Heylin warrior and I get stuck with a spy!" Jack complained. Mei glared at him, causing him to move away from her while still in his seat.

_I have to keep calm,_ she told herself. _I can't lose it. Be professional. Just think what Chase would want me to do._

"Jack, you do know she can spy on the Xiaolin warriors for us," Wuya pointed out.

"I know that!" Jack said nervously, wary of Mei's glare still on him. "I was just hoping for a fighter!"

"Don't count me out just yet," Mei growled. "I'll get that Wu even without your distraction."

"We'll see about that, won't we Jack?" Wuya asked, which sounded more like a challenge to Mei.

The three had finally landed in a rainforest in South America. Wuya fazed through Jack's flying machine, as they had to physically climb out of it.

"Hmm. It's over this way," Wuya said, leaving the two behind as she headed north. Jack used his backpack to fly after Wuya while Mei ran after her.

_It couldn't have been in some city, could it?_ Mei thought as she dodged roots. _Well, at least this place is covered in shadows. I guess I won't be needing his distraction after all. Though, it would be a bit helpful if he did distract our, I mean, his enemies._

"Wuya, are we there yet?" Jack whined to the ghost.

"It's around here somewhere. Why don't you just look harder?" Wuya told him as she floated around, scanning the area for the Wu.

"Jack Spicuh!" A too familiar voice shouted at Jack. In front of him were the Xiaolin monks and their transportation dragon. Omi, the short bald child had been the one to shout out his name.

"Oh, it's you guys," Jack said. "This Wu is mine! Don't waste your time trying to get it. Jack bots attack!"

Out of nowhere, robots appeared and headed straight towards the monks. Mei wanted to take this chance to observe her new enemies, but decided against it. This wasn't her mission. She had to find the Wu for Jack, so she stood hidden amongst the shadows, searching for the Wu.

"Typical move, Jack. We can take down these lame bots," Raimundo commented as he attacked a nearby Jack bot.

"When will you think of something new?" Kimiko asked as she avoided a bot, causing it to crash into another.

"Yes. I agree. When will something new come to your mind? This is a most easy battle," Omi said as he and Clay struck down a few more bots.

"Woo, doggy. At least we get a work out everytime," Clay said.

"A workout? This is nothing compared to Master Monk Guan's training," Rai said.

As they battled the bots, Jack was searching around for the Wu, Mei, and Wuya. The two females had disappeared from his sight. Where were they when he needed them the most?

The Xiaolin dragon slithered out of the battle scene, trying not to get hit by any flying robot parts in the process.

"I swear these kids should look where those parts fly," Dojo muttered as he hid behind a rock. "They should hurry up to, this rash isn't going to go away on its own."

As he spoke, he spotted the Unicorn's Horn. He gasped in delight and called out for the monks.

Mei appeared from the shadow of the closest tree. She smirked, as the dragon had not seen her. She would be in trouble if he did. Instantly, she grabbed the Unicorn's Horn and drifted back into the shadows before any of the monks, or Dojo, could turn their attention to the Wu.

"But, it was just here," Dojo said in disbelief. He knew he had seen it.

"Hahahahahahaha! Guess I win this one!" Jack laughed as he held the Unicorn's horn in his hand.

"Stop gloating!" Wuya shouted. "Let's go before they manage to steal it from you!"

"Okay, okay. Come on you two, let's go."

"Not so fast, Jack!" Kimiko shouted, pulling out a Wu. "Tangled Web Comb!"

The comb stretched out to capture Jack, but something was thrown in its way. One of Jack's bot's heads. The comb ended up grasping onto that instead Jack managed to fly away, laughing at them. "What the?"

"How did Spicuh manage to get the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked. "I thought you said it was right behind you?"

"It was! I saw it!" Dojo defended.

"Oh, then how did Jack manage to get it then?" Rai suspiciously asked him. Dojo didn't know how to answer that. He couldn't have used a Wu since he only had the Monkey Staff and Wuya couldn't physically hold anything. How did he manage to get the Unicorn's Horn?


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you got the Wu so easily!" Jack said as he held up the Unicorn's Horn. He was admiring it, also happy to finally have more then just one Wu. Now he wouldn't have to worry about the next Xiaolin Showdown.

"Are you satisfied?" Mei asked as she prepared herself to leave. Her mission was done, so she wanted to go back and stay with Chase. She was beginning to miss her dear brother already.

"Satisfied? You didn't even get seen! I think you'll make a great partner!" Jack said as he walked up to her. "I can't believe I ever doubted Chase's decision." He was about to congratulate her with a high five, but by the look in her eyes, Jack figured he'd save it for another celebration.

"He does know what is best," Mei said to him.

"That's why he's my evil hero," Jack said getting a dreamy look in his eyes.

_An evil hero? I never thought of brother as one before. He is the best Heylin warrior, so he would make a great evil hero to look up to, wouldn't he?_

"Hey, where are you going, Mei?" Jack asked as she was heading out of the basement.

"Back to Chase's place," She answered.

"You mean you aren't going to stay here?" Jack asked. When Mei turned around he seemed to be pouting a little. This surprised her a bit. Her usual clients never wanted her to stay in the same place as them. Mei usually found out later that her clients were either terrified of her or scared that she might backstab them. Though, that was something she wouldn't do.

_I don't really want to_, Mei thought. _I'd rather be with my brother. I guess I'm going to have to ask Chase about this._

"I'll see what my…master wants me to do," Mei answered before disappearing through the door before Jack could say any more.

"Jack!" Wuya shouted as she appeared, or floated, beside him. Of course, this caused Jack to let out a yell.

"What do you want, Wuya?" He asked. He was hoping that she would stop sneaking up on him so much. Jack should have been used to it by now, but he just couldn't help it.

"That girl…She isn't telling us everything we want to know. She had trouble telling us about her relationship with Chase," She said as she kept her eyes on the door, expecting Mei to return any second.

"Who cares about that? As long as she does what I say then we won't have any problems. You saw how easily she obtained the Wu. If she keeps this up, we won't have to bother worrying about those stupid monks."

"Don't you understand, Jack? She's withholding information! Even Chase is reluctant to tell me who she really is."

"Well, you were trying to overthrow him. I doubt he would want to tell you any of his secrets."

"You fool! She must mean something to him, or at least be extremely powerful. If she is under Chase's watch then…"

"Wuya, you're thinking to much."

"At least I think! Wait a minute. Can't you use one of your computers to search who she is?"

"All I know is her name. I'm pretty sure there are hundreds of Mei's out there."

"A real evil boy genius would have already searched up their evil partner by now."

"Well…I had robots to work on! I bet you I can find out who she is!"

Wuya smiled. Her plan had worked. Use Jack to find out information on her to find out who she really is. She couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that Chase was holding information against her.

As Jack searched up Mei, Wuya looked over his shoulder to see if he would actually find anything about her. Though, after what seemed like hours, nothing popped up about Mei. Information about Chase had appeared, but nothing specifically about Mei.

"One more page and that's all for today," Jack yawned as he clicked on the arrow button.

"There she is!" Wuya shouted and pointed at the screen. An image of Mei had shown. She was wearing a black tank top and shorts, she still kept her fingerless gloves on and her hair was still in a ponytail. She was underneath a tree, in the shadows, unaware that the picture of her had been taken.

"Let's see…" Jack muttered as he clicked on the image and then to the website. "It says, 'Mei Y. An exceptional spy and devious trickster. She has not failed any task given to her from what I have heard and lives up to the reputation of being the best. The girl is difficult to find, but is worth the search. Sadly, I could not get any more information on her.' Reported by…PandaBubba?"

The two looked at each other in shock. PandaBubba was her past client. At least now they could possibly get some information on her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mei made her way back to Chase's place, or lair, as anyone would call it. She knocked on the door, waiting for it them to open. As it did, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of being able to see Chase again. Eagerly, Mei entered his lair and headed straight for her brother.

She found him sitting in his chair, petting one of the many feline warriors while drinking some sort of liquid from a small bowl, most likely the Lao Mang Long soup.  
>"What are you doing here, Mei?" Chase asked, slightly concerned. He was worried Jack got on her nerves and had decided to call it quits.<p>

_I just wanted to see you_. "I just decided I would come over to ask a question," She said as she walked towards him. Mei bent down to pet the feline warrior as Chase stood up to refill his bowl.

"What might that question be?"

"My partner, Jack, he wanted to know if I would be staying at his place. Is that all right?"

Chase had refilled the bowl with more of the soup and offered it to his sister, who gladly took it. Mei drank it slowly, savoring the taste as she always did.

"I do not mind what you do with Spicer. As long as you keep him preoccupied with the Shen Gong Wu so he doesn't have to come to me for help. Has Wuya asked anything about you yet?"

"She asked me if you taught me how to fight. I told her you taught me how to hide in the shadows and that I'm more of a spy."

Chase smirked. "Very good, my sister. Just make sure she doesn't find out about your past with me. I honestly thought she would have remembered you, I guess I was wrong."

At this point, Mei had finished her soup. She was now curious by the fact that Chase didn't want anyone to know who she was, but he had told her not to ask about it. Chase noticed her empty bowl and took it from her.

"You may now go back to Spicer," He said. "You never know when a Wu may decide to show itself."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Chase," Mei said as she got up and headed for the exit. She wished she could stay with him, but knew that wouldn't make him happy. Fulfilling the mission Chase had given her would make him happy. Besides, the two siblings were immortal; they have a long time ahead of them to be with each other.

* * *

><p>Mei hadn't realized how long she had been with Chase. As she was heading back to Jack's home, the moon had already risen and the pathway was unclear. She mentally sighed to herself as she found it troublesome finding her way back.<p>

"Yip, yip!" A high-pitched noise sounded not to far ahead.

Mei was prepared to disappear any second, it wouldn't be hard with the moon in the sky and shadows covering the earth. She steadily walked closer to the noise as it continued.

"What are you barking at, Muffin Face?" The voice was familiar, so was the figure standing before the Chihuahua.

"Tubbimura?" Mei could hear the shock in her own voice. She never thought she would see him again.

"Who goes there?" The overweight ninja said as he looked around, until he spotted the girl. He had to squint as the darkness covered her. He gasped as he had seen the girl before.

"Mei? Is that you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"If that is you, Tubbimura," Mei said as a smile formed on her face.

"Mei! I never thought I'd see you again!" Tubbimura said happily as he raced over to the girl, Muffin Face following behind. He unexpectedly brought Mei into a tight hug, catching her off guard. Though, Tubbimura felt her stiffen at the embrace and released her.

"Sorry about that," He apologized. He had forgotten she was not quite used to such contact.

"No, it's okay. At least it was you and not some random stranger," Mei said. She did not want to make him feel bad for doing such a thing.

"So, what brings you out here? I thought you had decided to stay in Japan for another few years?"

"I had, but I felt like visiting a village that felt like home to me."

"Oh. That is understandable. When will you be leaving back?"

"I'm not leaving, at least, from what I know."

"Another mission, eh? Is it one you can tell me?" He asked, nudging her gently. She turned to him. Mei would not lie to her friend, besides he knew about her past.

"My brother is the one who has given me this mission. I am working with one of his Heylin accomplices in order to obtain all the Shen Gong Wu. If I remember correctly, you were once looking for them as well?"

"Yes. I was hired by someone known as Jack Spicer."

"That's who I'm working with," She said a bit astonished. Tubbimura let out a laugh (and let out a toot) and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My dear friend, I hope you do not have to deal with him for long."

"Why not?" She asked, curious to find out why working with Jack was such a bad thing.

"He can be a bit…demanding and spontaneous. Besides, he doesn't fight and will run away from anything," Tubbimura said to her.

Mei thought about what he said. So far, he didn't seem as bad as Tubbimura was making him out to be. But, there was no way she was going to leave Jack, Chase would be angry with her.

"It is my mission, and there is no way I'm going back on my word," Mei told Tubbimura while looking at him straight in the eye. He could tell that she wasn't going to change her mind. Before he could say something, the Chihuahua began scratching at his legs.

"What is it, Muffin Face?" He asked his dog. Muffin Face whined and barked at him a few times, and then he picked him up. "It seems like he wishes to go home. It was nice seeing you again, Mei."

"It was nice seeing you as well, Tubbimura," She said. They both bowed to each other and Tubbimura was the first to take leave. He stopped a few feet away before he turned around to call out to Mei.

"If you ever need my assistance, feel free to inform me!" He shouted to his friend. Instead of shouting back, Mei gave him a thumbs up, letting him know she had heard what he said.

As she continued on her way to Jack's house, she couldn't help but smile. Tubbimura was one of her best and closest friends she ever had. They had done various missions back in Japan and had gotten to know each other through those missions. He was the first person who was not a client to actually take an interest in her.

Mei reminisced about Tubbimura all the way to Jack's place. When she finally managed to find his house, she found it locked. Had he locked her out or simply locked it before going to bed? Instead of knocking to find out what his choice was, she pick locked the door and entered silently into the house. Mei made sure the door did not make a single noise as she closed it.

Unsure of whether or not Jack's parents were home, she made it straight back to the basement, were he was sure to find the evil boy genius and female ghost. Slowly opening the door, Mei found the light over the main table still on and near the table was Jack, sleeping and drooling.

_What would a normal person do?_ She thought to herself. _Do I just leave him there or wake him up?_

A blanket was nearby him; Mei assumed it had fallen off while he was sleeping. She picked it up and placed it on the evil boy genius, who in fact, did not look so evil while he was sleeping.

"Good night, partner."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack woke up and found himself on the floor. Instantly, he sat up and looked around his secret lair. Neither Wuya nor Mei was around, which he found strange. Usually Wuya would be nagging at him by now to get up and to do some sort of evil deed and for Mei, well he expected her to be hiding somewhere in the shadows.

He lazily dragged himself up and as he did he noticed the blanket covering him. _How did this get here? Wasn't it on the table?_ He questioned, but shrugged, as it was to early to care for such a minimal detail. He was about to head upstairs and prepare for the day ahead of him, until Wuya floated through the door, startling Jack.

"Ahhh!" He screamed and instantly regained composure. "Wuya? Where have you been?"  
>"Observing the girl while you were doing nothing! Come, now is our chance!" Wuya shouted at the boy.<p>

"Calm down, Wuya. Isn't it a bit to early to be shouting," Jack yawned.

"You want information on the girl, don't you? You saw what that Panda wrote. She's a trickster! And good at it to! Chase might been using her to steal Wu from us!"

Jack considered about what Wuya said. While he did want to trust Chase and his decision about choosing a partner for him, he was still wary about what PandaBubba had written about her. He knew PandaBubba would pick only the best, so there was no way what he wrote would be a lie.

"Well…Fine, but if you're wrong about all of this you owe me six boxes of pudding cups!" Jack told her.

"Ya, sure, whatever. Follow me," Wuya said. Jack followed the ghost as she floated through his house. He was curious to where exactly she was taking her, until they stopped in front of the bathroom.

"I don't have to use the toilet," Jack said to the ghost, who facepalmed.

"You idiot," She said in a whisper. "The girl is in there." That's when Jack heard the low noise of the shower working. How did Wuya know it was her in there?

"I want you to grab that necklace of hers!"

"What necklace?"

"Ugh. You have to be more observant boy. It's lying on top of her clothes, go fetch it for me."

"But, umm," Jack said nervously as his white cheeks began to turn pink. "She's doing personal business in there. Right now."

"Exactly! Her guard is down and an evil boy genius like you would know to take advantage of this situation…don't make me faze through you."

"Fine, I'll do it, I'll do it!" Jack said as he proceeded to opening the bathroom door. It was a bit steamy inside since Mei didn't open any of the windows, which would make this easier for Jack.

"Where are her clothes?" He muttered. Just then he spotted them, lying on the counter. With a devious smirk he headed for them, but then the shower suddenly stopped. Jack paused for a moment, then hid behind the wall that divided the shower from the toilet section of the bathroom. Who knew this expensive bathroom would actually work to his advantage at hiding one day?

Mei walked out of the shower with a towel around her (that covered her chest to her thighs) and as she did, Jack tried his best not to look, but he couldn't help it. He noticed her slender body and blushed once he realized he had been staring at her. Mei's hair was down and Jack had to admit that she looked better with it down then in a ponytail.

_She looks kind of cute…wait, what am I thinking? I can't think of my partner like that!_ Jack mentally yelled at himself. Mei hadn't seemed to notice his presence yet, so he still had a chance to grab the necklace. She seemed distracted by her thoughts, so Jack took this opportunity to dash at the necklace.

With the necklace in hand, he quickly made his way back outside to Wuya, doing his best to make sure Mei would be unable to know he had been in there with her. Jack held up the necklace to the ghost.

"What took you so long? For a second there I thought you wouldn't be able to do it," She said as she examined the necklace. The marble hanging from the thread shined the same color as her eyes, yellow-green.

"This isn't any ordinary marble," Wuya spoke. "I know I've seen this before. It holds some sort of power as well."

"This little thing? Don't tell me it's an inactivated Wu," Jack said, hoping he was right.

"No. It's-"

Wuya was cut off as Mei slammed the bathroom door open. She was fully clothed, but her hair was still down. Jack screamed and Wuya actually looked frightened. Her eyes had the killing intent of a predator.

"Give me back my necklace," She ordered, glaring at Jack.

"This necklace? Oh, sorry, thought it was my mother's. H-Here have it back. Just don't hurt me!" Jack said as he held it out to her. Mei took it from him and instantly put it around her neck.

"Thank you," She said calmly and with a smile. Her demeanor had changed completely.

"Why is that so important to you?" Wuya asked before she could return into the bathroom.

Mei paused, deciding what to say. As long as she didn't know about her blood ties with Chase, it didn't matter what she said. So, why not tell the truth, but not the whole truth?

"It's a gift from my brother. It means a lot to me," Mei said. "He died a long time ago."

"Oh," Jack awkwardly said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mei said before closing the door on Wuya and Jack.

"Way to go, Jack," Wuya said sarcastically.

"What did I do?" Jack asked.

"You're going to need to find another partner at this rate if you keep acting like this!"

"What do you mean by that? You're the one who told me to get her necklace!"

Wuya didn't answer him; instead she floated away, into the basement. _You fool. You can't lose her trust. Not until we know who she really is. Besides, I think I know how to get some information out of her now._


	9. Chapter 9

After Mei had closed the door of Jack's bathroom, she leaned onto it and sat down. She was thinking about what she had just told Jack and Wuya.

_My brother died a long time ago, huh? Well…you can say that is true…but I still love him nevertheless_, she thought to herself as a sad smile formed from her lips. Mei was holding onto the necklace as an old memory had decided to resurface.

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny day at the temple and Mei was watching Guan and Chase train as they usually did. As they fought each other, Mei mentally cheered on Chase, waiting for his victory, but it never came.<p>

"You have improved, Chase," Guan said as he held out a hand to Chase, who was on the ground after being hit by his spear. Chase took a hold of his and Guan pulled him up.

"I'm still not the best," He said. Before Guan could say anything, Mei interrupted him.

"Are you done now, brother?" She asked as she ran up to him, taking a hold of his hand.

"It seems we must rest for now. Don't worry, Mei, he's all yours," Guan said as he gently messed with her hair, causing her to smile, before he left.

"So, what is it that you wish to do, sister?" Chase asked as he looked at her.

"I was hoping if you could see if I'm getting better at my stealth skills," Mei said.

With a nod, they went to the nearest tree and Mei went under its shadow. Focusing with all her might, she was able to disappear into the darkness, causing a surprised gasp from Chase. Though, her technique only lasted for a few seconds.

"I'm trying to improve, just like you," She said. Mei had not intended for those words to hurt her brother, but they had.

"I'm glad you're doing your best. I'm sorry I can't be of much help since I'm practicing in martial arts."

"It's okay. As long as you think I'm doing good then I'm happy!"

"By the way, I have something for you," Chase said as he reached into his pocket. Mei was eagerly waiting to see what it was. Then Chase pulled out a thread with a small yellow-green marble. Happily she took the gift and put it on, smiling and attempting to hug her older brother.

"Thank you! I promise I'll never lose it!" She said. Chase smiled in return.

Most of their days were like this. Filled with happiness and training, with the few failures along the way, but that didn't seem to affect anyone. Except Chase. This was when he was offered the Lao Mang Long soup by Hannibal Bean. While contemplating about it taking up his offer, he never noticed the way Mei had been looking at him.

She had noticed the turmoil within her brother and was constantly worried by it. Mei had wished to ask what was wrong, but felt like it wasn't something she should get involved in.

Then, the awaited day finally came. Chase decided to take Hannibal's offer, turning him to the Heylin side.

"Mei, if you see your brother, don't listen to anything he tells you," Guan had warned her after finding out about Chase's treachery. Of course, Mei would rather choose to believe Chase then Guan. So, instead of staying at the temple being protected by Guan, she left, searching for Chase. Though, Chase seemed to have found her first.

"Chase!" Mei exclaimed happily as she saw her brother appear. She was about to hug him, but he held out a hand to stop her. This let Mei examine her brother. He had changed; everything about him was now darker.

"I see you have decided to run away from the temple?"

"Well, I wanted to find you…"

"Now that you did, what are you going to do?"

Mei didn't know what she was supposed to say. All she wanted to do was stay with her brother.

"If you stay with Guan, he will keep you away from me. And since I won't be there, he'll force you to start training in the way of the various martial arts, forcing you to give up your trainings," Chase said, knowing his sister would believe him.

"Can I stay with you, brother?" She asked innocently. Chase gave an evil smirk.

"Under one condition. You must drink this," He said as he offered her a bowl filled with some sort of greenish soup. Without asking any questions or hesitating, she drank the soup.

* * *

><p>Mei stopped the memory before it could continue. After drinking the soup, she changed into her 'monster' form as she called it. Then she realized she must have taken up to much time in the bathroom just reliving memories. Mei gave her necklace one last look.<p>

_This was the only gift my brother ever gave me, before we changed. Well, I can't dwell on the past forever. I have to be professional and let my client use his own bathroom._


	10. EXTRA 1

_Author's Note: So, I'm doing another 100 theme challenge and decided to write this one about Mei and Jack. You can totally ignore this chapter if you want as it has nothing to do with Partners, but it is kind of based off of it in a way... I'm just posting it up here as an omake or extra chapter or whatever the hell you want to call it._

_Basically its a school AU and I tried my best to make it as accurate as possible, but I find it weird writing a school AU :/ ANYWAY...read at your own risk! Don't worry, I'm working on ch. 10...By the way, if you do read this and like it, there will be a part 2 ;3_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #3 ~ Invisible Shield<strong>

Mei approached her new school with a smile on her face. She was given a letter from her brother requesting to transfer to Xiaolin High, the school in which her brother had been attending. Without a second thought, Mei did all the paper work to transfer from her old school Xian Academy and left with no regrets.

She stood outside the school grounds and took in the look of her new school. If anything it was completely different from her Xian Academy. Xiaolin High had a couple of temples, one classroom, and what looked like a small dormitory with an outdoor area for PE classes or events. The outdoor part of the school seemed to be emphasized a lot considering it was bigger than the buildings combined. Back at Xian Academy, the physical education part of school wasn't really emphasized; students over there focused more on studies.

_Well it can't be that bad,_ Mei thought to herself. _I'll be able to spend a lot of time with my brother now!_

While she was lost in her thoughts about meeting being with her brother, Mei accidentally bumped into something, or in this case someone.

"I'm sorry, for bumping into you," She quickly apologized to the person.

"It is alright. Are you new here?" The person asked. He was quite a large person wearing a ninja outfit that didn't exactly cover his stomach, but he wore a mask that only revealed his eyes.

"Yes. I'm looking for my brother, Chase. Do you happen to know him?" Mei asked.

"Chase? Chase Young? Of course! Everyone here knows him! He is the president of the Heylin Temple. I did not know he had a sister," he said.

_Heylin Temple?_ "Well, would you mind taking me to him?"

"Of course, follow me."

As Mei followed the ninja, they began to talk along the way. They got to know each other a bit and she learned that his name was Tubbimura, who was also part of the Heylin Temple.

Apparently there were two sides of this school. The Heylin and Xiaolin Temple. They did not get along and when you entered the school, you were forced to choose one side. Also, the school had some sort of tradition to use things called Shen Gong Wu. In order to get them, you needed to participate in a Xiaolin Showdown. By the end of the year, when the last festival is held, both sides would fight one on one battles using all the Wu accumulated during the year. Usually the one with the most Wu won.

"It's a long story of the battle of Heylin and Xiaolin. I'm sure you will learn it during your history class," Tubbimura said. "Well, here is the Heylin Temple. You can see the Xiaolin Temple right across from here."

The Heylin Temple had a darker atmosphere compared to the Xiaolin Temple, but Mei didn't see a problem with either temple. Tubbimura led Mei up to the last floor, where Chase resided. Mei entered as Tubbimura waved good-bye to her, saying he had to get to his next class.

"Brother?" Mei asked as she opened the door. Chase was standing next to one of the windows in the room, looking out through it. He then turned his attention towards his sister.

"Mei, I didn't expect to see you so soon. I thought you wouldn't be coming for another week," He said as he walked up to Mei.

"Well, I did what I could to transfer as quickly as possible."

"I should have expected that coming from you."

"Brother?"

"Yes?"  
>"May I ask why you wanted me to transfer?" Mei asked curiously. If Chase had wanted her to attend Xiaolin High, he wouldn't have let her go to Xian Academy. Chase smirked at her question. <em>Always so curious,<em> he thought.

"You see…there is a student here that is on the Heylin side. He has a tendency to get into to much trouble with the Xiaolin students and lose some of our Wu. He has a tendency to latch onto me whenever I'm around and tries to show off, which makes things worse. So, I would like you to make sure he doesn't do anything to lose anymore Wu," Chase explained.

"Basically, I'm like his bodyguard?" She wanted to make sure she understood what he was saying.

"In a way, yes. But, be discreet about it. I don't want him knowing that I set you up to do such a thing. He must not find out about this," Chase said sternly.

"Anything for you, brother," Mei said.

The next day Mei was introduced to the school and just like her brother, she chose the Heylin side. A few groans were heard from the Xiaolin side, but she was awarded with a lot of cheering from the Heylin side.

Chase had pulled some strings and had Mei in all the same classes as Jack Spicer, the boy she was supposed to look after. He had told her he was easy to spot because he had an unusual skin color. During her first class (which was history), she sat by the door and tried to decide who Jack was. Though she was eagerly waiting to find Jack, Mei got sidetracked by having a conversation with Tubbimura.

"Everyone settle down now," The teacher, Master Dashi ordered the class, immediately everyone went to their seats. Dashi welcomed Mei into the Xiaolin High and then proceeded with the lesson.

Mei was a bit disappointed in herself for not finding out who Jack was, but she would find out sooner then she expected. During class, Jack had sent out a little robot of his to bother the Xiaolin students. This caused Dashi to immediately destroy his creations and send him outside for five minutes.

_So that's Jack, huh? Well, now I know how he looks. I think I'll just observe him for the day,_ Mei thought. For the rest of the day, Mei made sure to never let Jack out of her sight, even while walking in between classes. He didn't cause much trouble for the rest of the day, just the occasional talking in class or talking back to one of the teachers.

The last class of the day was PE, which meant the girls and the boys had to be separated. Mei tried to keep an eye on Jack, but it was difficult while also trying to focus on kicking a ball into a net. Since she wasn't used to such a workout, Monk Guan allowed her to take an early break, which allowed her to watch Jack from afar.

A few of the students caught onto Mei's constant staring of Jack and while the boys didn't really care much, the girls took an intense notice of this, thinking it was a new type of gossip. The first to approach Mei about this was Kimiko, a Xiaolin student.

"You're the new girl, Mei, right?" Kimiko asked after PE. This caught Mei by surprise, as she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"Oh, yes I am. Who are you?" Mei asked while making sure Jack was in her sight.

"I'm Kimiko. I'm on the Xiaolin side, but I don't think that should stop us from being friends," She said with a smile.

"Friends?" Mei whispered. She never had many friends in Xian Academy or anywhere for that matter. People were more like acquaintances to her, only asking for the occasional help on homework or directions to some place. She could consider Tubbimura as friend, even though they've only spoke to each other a couple of times, but they already knew a lot about each other.

"I guess we can be friends," Mei answered shyly.

This led Kimiko to begin her talk about clothes, fashion, and every other girly thing. Mei listened to her, even if it was kind of boring, but then she realized she had lost sight of Jack. A small panic began to rise in her.

"Sorry, Kimiko, I have to go," She said quickly and left Kimiko. She ran as fast as she could around the school, searching for Jack, but quickly ran out of breath.

_Damn it! Where did he go?_ Mei thought.

"Take that you Xiaolin losers!" Mei heard a voice yell nearby. Instantly, she jogged over to it and found Jack fighting with three other boys, who were Xiaolin students. Mei tried to recall their names as she noticed they were the ones Kimiko always hung out with, but she couldn't at the moment.

Jack seemed to have made more robots, as they were the ones fighting the students instead of him. Mei noticed that his robots were being destroyed quickly and if that happened…there was a possibility a Showdown might take place and if Chase was right (he is 100% of the time to Mei) then Jack would lose another Wu to the Xiaolin side.

Mei sighed as she was going to have to use her powers to hold off the enemy. At least her enemies were in the shadow of the building, which would make it much easier to distract the Xiaolin students. Mei is able to become invisible for a limited amount of time, but when she is in the shadow, darkness, or during night, her time to become invisible extends.

"Hey, Jack, how about another Xiaolin Showdown?" The tan male asked mockingly.

"Another one? Of course! I'll win back all the Wu from you!" Jack shouted, determined that he would win.

"Alright! Time to begin this!" The little yellow shouted.

"I think you mean end this, partner," The blonde corrected.

"But it hasn't started yet."

Suddenly, the hose turned on and sprayed the Xiaolin students, causing them to get soaking wet.

"Omi, do something!" The tan one shouted. Using his elemental powers of water, Omi was able to redirect the water over to some nearby trees.

"What was that all about? Oh well…hey, where did Jack go?" The tan asked as he had suddenly disappeared.

While the boys were distracted by the water, Mei had dragged Jack away from them. Jack thought it was a poltergeist and was going to yell, so Mei had to knock him out for a bit and take him to his room in the Heylin Temple (the dormitory is for the teachers).

This continued for the next few weeks. Whenever Jack had challenged any of the Xiaolin students to some sort of fight, Mei would have to help him get out of it in some sort of way by distracting them since she was not a fighter. She was running out of ideas for new distractions and every now and then she was forced to knock Jack out so he wouldn't scream.

"So, that's why you have to keep an eye on Spicer?" Tubbimura asked Mei during lunch after she explained her situation. The two sat together all the time since Kimiko sat with her Xiaolin friends.

"Ya. My brother was right about him being a troublemaker," Mei said with a sigh.

"Does he know that you're the one…protecting him?"

"No, but I think he's getting a bit suspicious. I mean, I've been doing it for a while now."

"Why don't you just tell him then? Spicer will find out eventually."  
>"But…my brother wants me to be discreet."<p>

"Or are you doing it for another reason?" Tubbimura asked slyly.

"What other reason?" Mei asked.

"I've heard from my sources that you've been helping him out to," He said with a smirk.

"Well, I am his bodyguard in a way…" Mei muttered. She didn't want to admit it, but she had been secretly helping him out with miscellaneous things. Whether it be finding the right screw or giving him the cheat sheet she had obtained from another Heylin student (all while she was invisible).

"I think something else is going on."

"And what is that?"

"According to my sources, I believe you have developed a slight crush on Spicer."

"No, I haven't," Mei responded immediately. _I can't be in love with him! He doesn't even know me. Besides, I only have room in my heart for my brother._

"I think you'll realize it soon enough. If you didn't have a crush on him, then you would come out and tell him that you're the one who has been protecting him."

Tubbimura's comments stood in her head for the rest of the day. _How hard can it be? Just tell the guy I've been stopping him from losing unnecessary battles. Easy, right?_

"Mei? Hellooo, anyone in there?" Kimiko waved her hand in front of Mei who had been lost in her thoughts.  
>"Yes, Kimiko?" She said snapping back to reality.<p>

"You were doing _that_ again."

"Doing what?"  
>"Staring at that creep Jack Spicer…Do you…like him?" Kimiko reluctantly asked. In her personal opinion, she could never like someone like Jack.<p>

"Not you to," Mei sighed. "I don't like him."

"Then why are you always staring at him? If you ask me or any other girl for that matter, they'll say you're in love with him."

Mei wanted to think of something to say to Kimiko, but she hadn't told her why she always kept an eye on Jack. Kimiko was a great friend to Mei, but she was still a Xiaolin student, so telling her that she had 'attacked' her friends wasn't something Mei wanted to tell her. Kimiko might just spread the whole rumor about Mei protecting Jack, which would probably bother Chase. That could not happen, so to please Kimiko and stop that from happening…

"Fine. You win, Kimiko. I do have a slight crush on him," Mei said as she blushed slightly. Kimiko would have been a lot happier for her friend if she fell for someone who wasn't Jack, but she was happy nevertheless. Mei regretted lying to her as Kimiko went on about how to get noticed by Jack.

During PandaBubba's science class, it was the fated day when students were forced to pair up for a project. Of course, since he sided with the Heylin side, PandaBubba usually paired the students up with others they usually disliked. Usually he paired up Jack with Katnappe, but she was already paired up with Kimiko, which left him with only one option.

"Spicer, pair up with Young," He ordered. The girls of the class began whispering and looked expectantly at Mei. Jack was just confused by the sudden emotion of the girls. PandaBubba let the students begin their projects in class while he was able to do other things.

"Your last name is Young? Are you related to Chase?" Jack immediately asked.

"Yes, he's my brother," She answered. Mei had assumed everyone knew she was related, but she guessed wrong.

"Wow! I can't believe I get to work with someone related to Chase! Can you put in a good word for me? Tell him I haven't lost any Wu for a while now!" Jack said happily.

"I know," She said by accident.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Mei said quickly and tried to change the subject to the project they would be doing. Mei learned that it didn't matter for them since they were both Heylin since Heylin teachers usually just pass their own students, but they still had to turn in something. After school, they were to walk back to the Heylin Temple together. Mei saw approving nods from her two friends as she sighed.

_I'm only keeping an eye on him for my brother. That is all!_ She thought bitterly. _I'm not crushing on him!_

On their way to the temple, a couple of Xiaolin students got in their way. Instead of fighting first, they had challenged the two to a Xiaolin Showdown. They figured it would be an easy win against Jack and someone who has never been in a Showdown.

"I accept! Mei does to!" Jack instantly answered.

"What? But I've neve-"

"Don't worry, you have Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius on your side. We can't lose."

The challenge was accepted and the Shen Gong Wu they were fighting over was the Golden Finger. The Xiaolin students wagered the Zing Zom-Bone and the Black Beetle while Jack and Mei wagered the Shadow of Fear and Monsoon Sandals. The challenge for this was to stay balanced on a tightrope and to not fall into a patch of poison ivy.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" They all shouted except Mei. In the blink of an eye, they seemed to be transported to an alternate dimension of the school. The buildings were distorted and they four students were on two tightropes like how they had set up at the circus, but where miles high above ground. Below them was what seemed like a growing patch of poison ivy that slowly tried to reach the ropes.

The Xiaolin students ran at the two Heylin students. Jack found it easy to dodge as he had his pack on him to help him fly over the Xiaolin student, Mei on the other hand could only move away or jump from rope to rope.

Jack had managed to push one of the Xiaolin students off, but the one left standing was the one with the Zing Zom-Bone. Mei could tell he wanted to get rid of Jack first since he was flying around him.

_I can't let him hit Jack with that Wu. He knows I'm an easier target, so he's going after the harder one first._

Mei tried to make her way over to Jack and the other student while maintaing her invisibility. It was more difficult then she thought, as she had to focus on her balance as well.

"Take this, Zing Zom-Bone!" The Xiaolin student shouted at Jack who had landed on the rope since his pack was running out of energy. Jack yelled, waiting for the impact, but something had stopped it. Mei turned visible as she was hit by the Wu's power, instantly turning into a zombie and falling down into the poison ivy. The Xiaolin student was to stunned by her sudden appearance and was unaware of Jack using the Shadow of Fear, causing him to fall and ending the Showdown before Mei reached the poison ivy.

When Mei was conscious, she found herself in a familiar room. It wasn't her room, but Jack's. She quickly got up from his bed and headed towards the door, but was stopped by Jack entering it.

"Hey, Jack," She said nervously.

"You're awake, Mei? The effects didn't last long on you," Jack commented. Now that he was here, she couldn't just leave without thinking of an excuse. "Why did you take that hit for me?"

"Well…you were my partner for the Showdown, right? I had to help you out," She answered.

"Normally Heylin students don't sacrifice themselves for other students, not even Heylin students," Jack said. Then a small robot flew in through the door, holding a camera. "I had some help from the math teacher, Wuya, to get this baby working. I've been recording myself since I've noticed a ghost was haunting me."

Mei couldn't help but mentally laugh at that comment.

"But, I've finally figured out that you're the one who's been helping me haven't you!"

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about," She said nervously and she could tell Jack knew she was lying.

"I have proof on here!" He said holding the recording robot. "You're always following me and disappear when I'm about to fight some Xiaolin students. I saw you do that during the Showdown to! You disappeared and reappeared when you got hit by the Wu. So, if I'm correct, you're the ghost haunting me!"

"But, I'm not a ghost, Jack."

"Then would you mind telling me why you keep protecting me? We may be on the same side, but I don't need your help against some stupid Xiaolin students."

"I'm going to be helping you no matter what you say," Mei said determined. _I can't say anything about Chase telling me to do it._

"W-Well you shouldn't!" Jack shouted, as a slight tint of pink seemed to go over his cheeks. He thought she looked cute when she was determined.

"But I am! I have to do."

"Why?"

"Just…because."

"I want an answer and if you don't give me one I'll get into so many Showdowns that you won't be able to protect me at all," He threatened.

With a gulp Mei sucked in her breath a faintly said what everyone had been telling her, "I'm protecting you because I like you."

"What was that?" Jack hadn't heard her at all, but he had noticed her red face.

"I'm protecting you because I like you!" She said louder this time and avoided eye contact. Jack blushed at this and didn't know how to respond. With the awkward silence in the air, Mei found this as the perfect time to escape and rushed to her room. Once inside she slammed the door.

Usually she felt disgusted by herself for saying a big lie to someone, but at the moment she didn't. Her heart was racing and her face was completely red for some reason. She hadn't even looked at Jack after 'confessing' to him.

_I'm only supposed to protect him…have I fallen for him as well?_


	11. Chapter 10

Back at the temple, Dojo was continuously teased by Raimundo about having seen the Shen Gong Wu. No matter how hard he tried to convince the monks that he had seen the Wu, they just couldn't believe him.

"Maybe you were just seeing thing Dojo," Rai said. "You know what those rashes can do to you."

"Look! I know what I saw! Wu just doesn't disappear! Well...maybe, I mean it can be possible…but, never mind that!"

"Hey little fella, we all have our moments," Clay added.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that I saw the Wu!" Dojo defended and sighed. How could he convince them of what he saw? While he tried to think of some type of possible answer, the boys went back to training.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was distracted by the thought of an object getting in the way of her Tangled Web Comb. She had focused on grabbing the Unicorn's Horn, but then that robot's head flew out from the bushes.

_I wonder…Did Jack make another one of those bots that can hide in the darkness? No, Dojo would have been able to see it for sure. The story he tells makes it seem like it literally just disappeared into Jack's hands. Jack couldn't have gotten it with any other Wu since all he has is the Monkey Staff,_ Kimiko thought as she was on her phone.

She tried to think of something that would help prove Dojo's statement, but there didn't seem like any explanation that could support it. With a sigh, she gave up thinking of an explanation for the day.

Or at least that's what she had planned, until she noticed a shadow flicker.

The shadow seemed to move quickly and Kimiko thought it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but then noticed another shadow that seemed to flicker.

_That's it! What if Jack is using another one of those ninja robots!_ Kimiko thought. She was proud of herself for being the one to solve the case of the disappearing Wu. Now all she had to do was capture the robot before it could even go inside the temple. With a smirk on her face, she grabbed the Tangle Web Comb and activated its powers.

"Tangle Web Comb!" She shouts as she aimed at the moving shadow. Unfortunately for Kimiko, the shadow had managed to dodge it. This, of course, angered her.

"What are you aiming at, Kimiko? I don't think the air is going to attack us anytime soon," Rai mocked.

"I'll show you who I'm aiming at," She muttered, determined to capture this robot. She then decided to switch her Wu to something more destructive.

"Arrow Sparrow!"

Kimiko sent out sparrows that caught on fire as they were directed to this shadow figure. While most of them hit the nearest wall, one stopped halfway and fell to the ground. Then the shadow flickered again before disappearing for good.

"No way could one of Jack's robots deflected one of these," She said as she picked up the nearest sparrow.

"Mind telling us what happened?" Clay asked from behind her.

"You know how Dojo says he saw the Wu? Well, I think he actually did. This just might prove it and I think Jack has a new partner working for him."

* * *

><p><em>Note: I have issues writing the monks since they're all so unique with their speech :'D Hopefully I can improve with them over time.<em>


End file.
